A Dragon and A Star
by Mizu Azuma
Summary: IM BACK! Here's my story that I had originally written on my other account, but now revised... Anyways... "Everyone thinks he's dense, but he's really not... She loves him, but has no idea how to confess her love without embarrassing herself... Read to find out how. Natsu and Lucy finally get together! (Rated T for language, minor [maybe major later on] violence and possible fluff)
1. Only Friends?

**A/N: HEY GUYS! Here's my old story back and revised... This is only the first chapter, but it's revised and better, plus it will help to refresh your memory...**

* * *

><p><strong>Lucy's P.O.V.<strong>

"Hey! Stop destroying everything! I actually need this money so I can pay my rent!" I yelled at a pink haired boy, as he sent another one of the men we had been chasing right through a building.

"Calm down, Lucy. I just have to catch this last guy." He smiled at me as Happy flew him towards the last target; he made quick work on the man with a swift Fire Dragon Roar. "There, I got him." He yelled down at me, his chest swelling with pride.

I took a moment to look around myself, and sighed. The damage was extensive as always.

"Now look what you've done! Half the town is destroyed, Natsu, and we'll have to pay for the damage with our reward..." I was annoyed beyond belief at how destructive my partner could be. "I'll never be able to pay for my rent at this rate." I laid a hand across my face, holding back the need to cry.

"Don't worry; we'll just take another job!" He patted my shoulder once Happy put him on the ground. Natsu broke into a wide boyish grin, the one I cannot resist as he folded his arms behind his head. I felt my annoyance melt away, as the expression I loved the most crossed his face; the one that had made me follow this man to Fairy Tail. It was the reason I fell for this idiot in the first place.

"Yeah, let's go home, I'm tired." Natsu's face turned green, as he remembered that we needed to take the train to get back to Magnolia.

"Can we just walk home?" His eyes were pleading, and I really did feel sorry for him. "I'll die if I have to ride that death trap again."

"I am not walking back." My expression twisted at the thought of walking forty miles, it would take a whole day and I was already tired and sore. "The train is faster, and I'm tired, end of discussion."

Five minutes later, we were on the train heading back to the guild. I had Natsu's head in my lap, running my fingers through his hair while looking out the window. Natsu had just fallen asleep when I heard some giggling from the seat in front of me.

"You liiiiiike each other." It was Happy making his usual comment, teasing anyone who was in the slightest of compromising positions.

"Can it cat, or I'll pull out your whiskers." He simply giggled behind his paws, before pulling a fish out of her pack.

'That cat is lucky this dragon boy is on my lap, because if he wasn't, that cat would have one less life.' I stared at him, willing his fish to taste badly as revenge.

Happy simply finished his snack before curling in on himself to take a nap of his own.

'I might as well get some rest as well. We have another hour until we get Magnolia.'

* * *

><p><strong>Natsu's P.O.V.<strong>

After I knew for sure that Lucy was asleep, I moved my head so that it was resting in the crook of her neck. I was careful not to make sudden movements that might wake her as I took a deep breath.

'She smells like strawberries and vanilla.' I thought to myself, her smell intoxicating my senses.

Everyone thinks that I am too dense to realize how much this girl loves me, but they are only partly correct. I have to admit that at first, I had no idea this girl had fallen in love with me, hell, I didn't even know I had fallen in love with her until I caught her during the battle with Phantom Lord. She jumped down a tower on the slight chance that I would have been there in time to catch her. Thank Mavis I made it in time. She had started crying, that was when I finally realized I loved this women unconditionally, and would do anything to keep a smile on her face.

I knew at that very moment, we were meant for each other, that she would one day become my mate. I could never love anyone else as deeply as I did this blonde hair wierdo.

All this was true, but I still played the dense idiot for the time being. I was biding my time, waiting for the perfect moment. So I would keep up the act until everything felt just right.

**TBC…**

* * *

><p><strong>AN: There you have it! I'll have chapters up as fast as my beta: Chrys Stone, can edit my stories! Thanks so much if you are continuing to read this story from when I fist wrote it! You guys rock!**


	2. Lucy's Secret!

**A/N: Here's the next chapter! Enjoy!**

* * *

><p><strong>Lucy's P.O.V.<strong>

I was pulled from my slumber by something soft tickling my neck. It was annoying at first, but at the same time the warmth coming from it was soothing. It reminded me of my dragon boy.

'Wait, did I just say **my** dragon boy?' I thought to myself.

The thing that was tickling my neck was getting really bothersome, so I decided it was time to open my eyes and make it stop. What I did not expect to find a certain pink haired dragon slayer snoozing on my shoulder. I was sure that he had been laying in my lap when I drifted off earlier.

"Holy crap! You scared me Natsu!" I yelled from the surprise, trying to divert attention from my growing blush.

* * *

><p><strong>Natsu's P.O.V.<strong>

I love surprising her; she always had the cutest reaction. That is unless I get her 'Lucy Kick', man those things hurt. I played it as if I had just woken, throwing in a yawn for good measure. Her whole face was almost completely red, I gave myself a mental pat on the back and my inner Natsu smirking like the devil I knew I could be.

'She's so cute when she makes that face.' Suddenly I was thrown backward, the back of my head hitting the window. 'Ah, I guess the jigs up, time to go back to ignorant sleepy mode.'

"Huh? Are we home yet?" I blinked my eyes as I rubbed the bump on the back of my head.

"We have about one more minute." She looked at me, her flushed cheeks calming into a softer shade of pink. I could still hear her heart racing though, and knew the pain had been worth it.

The train shifted, possibly going around a curve and my face turned green.

"I don't think I'll make it." I said, my motion sickness coming back.

* * *

><p><strong>Lucy's P.O.V.<strong>

That man is lucky that I love him, if it had been anyone else I would have made them sit in a different seat; and add another 'Lucy Kick' for good measure. On top of that Happy had started in on his bit again. He wouldn't stop saying, "You liiiiiiiike each other." It was true, but embarrassing. I glared at the feline, willing all his blue fur to fall out, but nothing happened.

"Hey, are you okay Luce? You seem kinda mad or somethin'. Did I do something to make you mad?" Natsu asked me, the picture of innocence.

"No, you didn't do anything wrong," I replied. 'I just wish you'd stop doing things that make me feel like maybe you love me too.' I wanted to say, but settled for something else. "I'm gonna go home and wash up, I feel gross." With that, I headed home. Natsu waved me off, letting me know that he'd meet me at the Guild later.

When I walked into my apartment, I decided I would write a letter to my mother. Maybe that would help me work through this.

I sat down at the desk and grabbed a clean sheet of paper and my favorite writing instrument. I took a deep breath and committed my thoughts to paper.

_Dear Mom,_

_I miss you sooooo much. I wish you were still here with me. Anyways, me and Natsu, the pink haired boy I always talk about, went on another mission today. Like always he destroyed half the town. How on earth did I fall in love with this dunce? I know he isn't really and idiot, he's smart, and he's always the optimistic person in the team. I just wish he would just use his brain, maybe then I could earn enough money for rent. Oh! I almost forgot that my birthday is in two days. I haven't told anyone when my birthday is yet though, I still can't celebrate it. It just brings up too many sad memories. I know if you were here you would tell me that I shouldn't think like that, and that I should enjoy my birthday with my friends and family, but I'm just not ready, maybe in a couple more years._

_Love, Your Daughter,_

_Lucy Heartfillia_

'Finished, now I can take a nice long bath. I'll go visit everyone at the guild when I'm done.'

* * *

><p><strong>Natsu's P.O.V.<strong>

'Why isn't she here yet?!' I was beginning to panic. 'What if she was kidnapped, or something worse? I should go check on her...'

"Are you okay Natsu?" I heard a familiar voice ask. I turned my head to see Mirajane smiling as she leaned against the counter in front of me. She had always been able to detect when I was distressed, so I wasn't surprised to see her there.

"Naw, I'm fine; just thinking." There was a gasp heard throughout the guild. I was about to yell at my "friends" for making fun of me when I felt her presence behind me. 'It's about time.'

"Since when do you think about anything?" She was giggling, covering her mouth with her hand to quiet the sound.

"Hey, I have a brain you know. I'm not dumb, Luce." She was finally here, what took her so long. Then I noticed how her scent had gotten stronger. 'Ohhhh,' I thought, 'So she was taking a bath.'

"I could prove that wrong." I hate that voice, why the hell did he have to interrupt us anyway? What made him think it was ok to sit next to us anyway?

"Oh yeah, ice princess, how?!" I yelled at Gray, getting in his face.

"You want to go, flame brain?!" He yelled right back.

"Bring it on, stripper."

"Gray your clothes." Mira pointed out with a giggle.

"Oh Shit!" Gray shouted, realizing his clothes were gone. "Where'd they go this time?"

"KNOCK IT OFF YOU TWO!"

The guild froze. No one moved a muscle; no one made a sound, except Mira.

"How was your mission, were you successful?" She asked the mighty Erza, going about her chores as if nothing had changed.

"Yes I was, thanks for asking."

"Hey Erza, how are you?" Lucy asked.

"Very good, thanks. How about your mission, how did it go?"

"GRE..." I started, but then I saw Lucy sweatdrop.

"Natsu destroyed half the town again, and we had to pay for the repairs with the reward money. Now I don't have enough for rent. I'm doomed, and rent is due in two days, two days! I didn't want to have to go on another job." Lucy whined. 'Something wasn't completely right about the way Lucy was reacting, and why did she say that twice. Something's fishy, and I'm going to get to the bottom of it.'

* * *

><p><strong> AN: Hey guys! Thanks for reading my story! This is my first ever fanfic... Just so you know, these chapters are coming out quickly only on the fact that they had already been written, and they just had to be revised... So future chapters will be more spread out... IM ONLY IN EIGHTH GRADE GUYS! THERES ONLY SOUCH ONE PERSON CAN DO AT A TIME! Lol, kidding, but again, thanks!**


	3. Revealed

**A/N: I'll keep this short and sweet, HAPPY THANKSGIVING! Also, enjoy this chapter!**

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN FT, Hiro Mashima does!**

* * *

><p><strong>Lucy's P.O.V.<strong>

I can't believe it. It's already July first, that dreaded day, my birthday. I think I'll just stay home today; I need to stay away from the guild just in case. Yeah, that'll work. Might as well go get in the shower and go for a walk, maybe I'll go shopping.

* * *

><p><strong>Natsu's P.O.V.<strong>

**_Two days earlier:_**

_Lucy was acting strange just now. I think she's hiding something; I need to try and figure it out. Maybe there are some clues at her house. I'll have to head over when she's out tomorrow._

_**The next day:**_

_I went in through the window, as I usually do, quickly checking to make sure no one was home. I started searching around for some clue that might reveal what Lucy was hiding from the guild; hiding from me, her best friend._

_After searching her normal hiding places, and finding nothing, I went to her desk. I searched for a paper, calendar, or diary, anything that might give me a clue. After a minute, I found her calendar; I looked through the pages to see if she had anything marked there. All it said was, "rent due today," marked on July first._

_'That's tomorrow,' I thought. 'I wonder if she has enough to pay her rent. She'll probably forget about it.'_

_I leaned against her desk after I couldn't find anything else. I miscalculated how far the desk was from me and accidentally knocked something off from the shelf on her desk. It was some sort of chest. When I opened it, I could see it was full of unsent letters, all addressed to her mother._

_'I forgot this was here. I feel really bad for her, not having a mother, and her father always ignored her and bossed her around. I was lucky enough to find Igneel.' I thought to myself._

_I noticed one of the letters had been written more recently, so I decided to open it. The letter said:_

**_Dear mom,_**

**_I miss you sooooo much. I wish you were still here with me. Anyways, Natsu and I, the pink haired boy I always talk about, went on another mission today. Like always he destroyed half the town. How on earth did I fall in love with this dunce? I know he isn't really an idiot, he's smart, and he's always the optimistic person in the team. I just wish he would use his brain, maybe then I could earn enough money for rent. Oh! I almost forgot that my birthday is in two days. I haven't told anyone when my birthday is yet though, I still can't celebrate it. It just brings up too many sad memories. I know if you were here you would tell me that I shouldn't think like that, and that I should enjoy my birthday with my friends and family, but I'm just not ready, maybe in a couple more years._**

**_Love, Your Daughter,_**

**_Lucy Heartfillia_**

_'Oh,' I thought, 'HER BIRTHDAY'S TOMORROW!? I've got to tell everyone else' That's when I heard the lock on her front door click. Crap, I gotta get out of here, Lucy's gonna kill me if she finds me with her personal letter. With that, I left.  
><span>_

**_Regular Time:_**

I burst into the guild with the news I found yesterday. I started to shout when I was interrupted.

''What the hell flame brain! You tryin' to break the door.''

I just ignored it.

"HEY EVERYONE! I HAVE SOMETHING IMPORTANT TO SAY!'' Everyone turned towards me. "TODAY IS LUCY'S BIRTHDAY! CAN WE THROW SOMETHING TOGETHER IN ABOUT TWO HOURS!''

Everyone cheered, Mira stepped up.

"Of course we can! Who do you think we are, Natsu? Go get Lucy a present, and then bring it and Lucy back here.''

"Okay, I'll be back in two hours!" Now I just have to find her a present.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Hey guys! Like the new chapter! Hope you did... Sorry this took longer, my beta has kids who are on. Thanksgiving break, so it takes longer cor her to do stuff... The next chapter is written and sent to her, so the new chapter should be out soon! 'Til next time! See ya!**


	4. Happy Birthday Lucy!

**Normal P.O.V**

"Damn, how hard is it supposed to be to find a present for someone?!" Shouted a pink haired mage. Natsu was currently roaming around Magnolia looking for a present for Lucy. He had only been at it for about an hour but already he felt like punching something. Everything he saw was either something he knew she wouldn't like, or something he thought wasn't good enough for her. But he would not give up!

After another twenty minutes of disappointment, he sat down on a bench to sulk. 'I only have forty more minutes, and I haven't found anything.' Just as he thought this, a glint of something pink caught his eye. He went up to the window of a jewelry shop were he saw the perfect gift for Lucy. It was a pink quartz heart with what appeared to be golden flames surrounding it. Next to it was a golden key with a red quartz embedded in the top portion of the key. Both were hanging from a thin gold chain. Natsu quickly ran into the store to buy the necklace, even though it emptied his pocket of every cent. He quickly pocketed it and ran to find Lucy.

* * *

><p>One hour and twenty minutes earlier:<p>

Erza was bossing everybody around the moment Natsu left the Guild. "Okay people! We have two hours to put together an awesome 18th Birthday for Lucy! Move it! Get your lazy asses off those seats, put your booze down, and get working!" Erza yelled in a terrifying tone that no one dared to defy. Jet was sent to get streamers and noise makers, Levy and Gajeel were assigned the task to make a Birthday banner, Mira started making a huge chocolate cake with strawberry filling, and all the other random members were given the task to make decorations similar to the ones used in the Fantasia parade.

The guild hall was slowly turned into a huge party room (more so than usual) with pink, purple, orange and gold streamers hung from the ceilings and walls; the tables were covered with purple and gold table cloths; a huge banner spelling out HAPPY BIRTHDAY LUCY in silver and pink was hanging above the bar, and all around were magical bubbles in all shapes sizes and color were floating around the hall. There was also a huge ice sculpture depicting Lucy holding an enlarged version of the guild sign. The sight was breathtaking.

Slowly in groups of two or three, people went to get gifts for Lucy, being back within the set time they had.

As the time drew closer to the arrival of their special guest, everybody was at the guild looking for a good place to hide and the lights were turned off.

* * *

><p>After Natsu didn't find Lucy at her house, he followed her scent to the park, where he found her laying under a tree in a pale pink dress that ended right above her knees with a golden belt right under the bust. Her hair was up in a ponytail held by a hot pink ribbon, and her bangs framed her face perfectly. He stood and stared at her for awhile before he remembered why he was there.<p>

"Lucy! Hey Lucy! Wake up!" He yelled running up to her.

She jumped hearing Natsu's voice, and shifted so she could get up, only to stumble and start to fall back down. But since Natsu was there, she never hit the ground. To steady herself she threw her arms around Natsu's neck bringing there faces only a few centimeters away from each other. They stayed like that for a minute or two staring into each other's eyes. They both blushed and Natsu pulled them up to a standing position steadying her before moving away.

"Master asked me to bring you to the guild, he said it was urgent..." Natsu said not knowing what else to say to get her to the guild.

Lucy hesitated before answering, "Sure thing!" forcing a smile. 'I guess I have no choice, might as well go...' With that, the two headed off towards the guild. Well... Natsu dragged them to the guild at high speed...


	5. More Than Friends

**Natsu's P.O.V.**

"Natsu! Hold on a minute! Whaaaa!" yelled Lucy as I dragged her towards the Guildhall.

"I can't, Gramps will kill me if we're late!" I yelled back to her, resulting in her dragging her heels into the ground. I stopped running to prevent us from falling flat on our faces. "What is it?"

"I can walk there on my own you idiot, no need to drag me!" She crossed her arms over her chest, defiance shining in her big brown eyes.

"Heheh." I scratched the back of my head. "Sorry Luce, but we really do need to hurry..." I trailed off.

"Fine, but I can use my own legs." I nodded, agreeing to let her move on her own power. I had her take the lead so she felt more comfortable, before running the rest of the way to the guild.

When we finally arrived, I grabbed her arm and pulled her back a moment. I wanted to laugh at how cute the confusion on her face made her look, but I couldn't, it would give the whole thing away. I forced a small serious frown, and knitted my brow in concentration. "Wait right here, I need to check in with Gramps before you come in." She gave me a weird look, but I ignored it, slipping through the door without opening it fully.

I looked around the guildhall in awe, and as quietly as I could manage told everyone to get in their places. The lights were turned off as soon as everyone was concealed from view, now all we had to do was wait for her to come in.

* * *

><p><strong>Lucy's P.O.V.<strong>

Man Natsu is taking a long time, how long did it take to 'check-in' anyway? I couldn't help but think something really fishy was going on in there, but for the life of me I couldn't figure out what. After another five minutes with no sign of Natsu, I decide to head in. I open the doors to find the guild completely dark. "Hello? Where is everyone?" I walk to what I assume to be the middle of the guild only to jump five feet in the air when the lights come on with a chorus of, "SURPRISE!"

"Happy birthday, Lucy!" They all yelled. Five seconds later a bundle of blue fur barreled into my chest.

"By bidn u fell uf if waf or birfbay Lufy?" (Why didn't you tell us it was your birthday Lucy?) Happy asked still snugglinto his face into my chest. By this point tears were rolling down my cheeks.

"Those better be tears of happiness!" Cana yelled from the bar, obviously already tipsy.

"How did you guys even find out? I didn't tell anyone..." I trailed off as I saw the look of guilt on Natsu's face.

"That was kind of my fault Luce... I was kinda snooping around your apartment and found the letter to your mom." Natsu confessed. "You should have told us; we want to celebrate your birthday with you! This should be a happy day, not a sad one!"

There were sounds of agreement coming from all around me. "You guys are the best family I could ever have! I love you all!" All around me, I could see faces stained with tears that mirrored my own, and I felt a smile force its way onto my face. I was pushed to the bar where a drink was set down in front of me.

"Happy birthday, Lucy." Mira said with a smile.

After a few drinks, a ton of delicious food, and cake (all thanks to Mira) accompanied with a drunken chorus of "Happy Birthday" I was pushed to the table stacked high with presents. The first present handed to me was from Levy; she smiled as I pulled out a new quill and three jars filled with magic color changing ink.

"I'm still waiting on that novel!"

The next present was from Gray, which was a beautiful handmade snow globe. I admired the detail of the miniature Fairy Tail Guildhall, which he made himself. Erza gave me a set of throwing daggers with a pouch to hold them in, the clasp was meant to clip onto my utility belt right alongside my keys and whip. I also got some new ribbons from Wendy, earrings from Mira and Lisanna, a new whip made from flexible iron from Gajeel, a weird looking wood sculpture from Laki, and tons of other presents. I was so completely overwhelmed by the gesture that it brought me to tears again

* * *

><p><strong>Normal P.O.V.<br>**

The next thing on the list of activities was songs dedicated to Lucy, all from different people. Natsu stood right next to Lucy, it took two songs for him to find the courage to give her his gift.

"Hey Lucy, I never got the chance to give you my gift." He pulled it out of his pocket. "Here, I hope you like it." He looked away as she took the red velvet box from his outstretched hand. Her breath caught in her throat as she opened the lid, and he looked back at her, hoping it was a good sign.

"Oh Natsu, it's beautiful! I love it!" She picked up the chain and inspected it. "Do you mind? I'd like to put it on." He gently wrapped it around her neck, and waited for her to pull her hair out of the way before securing the clasp. "How do I look?" She asked, turning around.

"Beautiful." A light blush dusted her cheeks as he admired the way his present looked against her skin. He had made the right choice.

They were enjoying their moment, until someone pushed Lucy's back, forcing her to grab onto Natsu. He caught her around the waist before she could fall, pulling her closer, once again their faces were only centimeters apart. Only this time, he didn't pull away, instead he gave her his best grin.

"May I?" He whispered, his eyes darting down to her full pink lips. She nodded shyly, and with that, he kissed her.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: I hope you guys liked this chapter! What do you think, should I continue this story? Do you like it enough? Tell me in the reveiws or PM me! One more thing, I'm gonna be in Long Beach (leaving Thursday right after school) and I'm not sure I'll have Internet... sooooo... Yeah... Anyways, sorry for the late chapter, but my beta was busy, she asked me to ask you not to hurt her because it was law, so please don't! I need her! Lol, have a good week guys! And tell me what you think!**


End file.
